Aphrodite's Daughter
by Kassie143
Summary: Sam is a regular teenager in highschool, but what will happen when her dad tells her that she is a demi god? Read to find out. (Suck at summarys) OCxPercy OCxLuke
1. Rubber Spiders

**Hello! I hope you readers enjoy this story and leave reviews telling me what you thought about it. Give me criticism, give me idea's of what you want to see happen, and enjoy this story!**

* * *

The day started out like any other, I went to school, hung out with friends, and went home. I was a normal fifteen year old girl; some might not agree like popular kids and the cheerleaders, oh the dreaded cheerleaders. They looked down on any girl who didn't act and dress exactly like them, which would be skimpy little skirts, tank tops that barely covered their stomach, and stripper heels. They also acted like complete stuck up rich kids who if they didn't get what they wanted they would throw a huge tantrum until they got what they wanted.

My friends and I tended to have quite a good time pulling pranks on them, which included filling their lockers with rubber spiders, hiding their uniforms and pom poms in the boy's bathroom, and occasionally sneaking green hair dye into the schools shampoo and conditioner in the showers.

The only bad thing about today when Kris, Danny, and I (I hang out with mostly guys) were sneaking into the girls locker room to make one of the girls look like she had slime in her hair, we got caught. Jasmine, the head cheerleader, had figured that it was our group and knew that we would strike again so she got the principle and the two stood outside of the girl's locker room.

As Kris and I filled the bottles with green hair dye, Danny kept guard to make sure no one was coming. We finished and made sure the coast was clear before leaving the shower rooms, we quickly ran to the door and opened it to leave but we were stopped dead in our tracks.

"Uh Principle Perry, how are you today sir? And is that a new tie? I love the pattern."

Principle Perry was a tall man that was bald and had a big cowboy mustache, he wore a suit and tie with a cowboy hat and cowboy boots. Obviously someone could tell that he liked country things. He looked at me and replied "Sam, what have I told you about doing things like this?"

"How do you know I did anything?"

He caught a glance at my hands and replied "Your hands are stained green."

I quickly looked at my hands and noticed they were stained green "Dammit!" I then hid them behind my back and looked back at Principle Perry "No they're not" Jasmine looked at me with an evil smile "Ha! Serves you right for torturing my poor girls."

"Oh you totally deserved it!"

"And you deserve being in a mental institution!"

"That would be a lot better than being here and having to see your Halloween mask you call a face!"

"Oh that is it!"

She stomped towards me and had her hands out like she was going to claw at me "Oh yeah, you wanna go?!"

I tried jumping on her but Kris and Danny picked me up by my arms and held me in the air "Put me down! Just let me get one swing at her face!" I lashed my legs towards Jasmine and she blocked me kicks with her hands, suddenly she froze and screamed "You broke my nail!"

She ran away with her cell phone to her ear making an appointment for a manicure and yelling for her friends to follow her. Kris and Danny put me down and I smiled victoriously to myself, I then looked back to Principle Perry and my smile quickly faded.

"You three, come with me to my office."

The three of us replied "Yes sir" and followed Principle Perry to his office. The three of us sat in the chairs in front of his desk and listened to him talk; I spaced out after about a minute of him talking and pretended to listen.

After a few minutes he said my name, when he didn't get an answer he tried again and still no answer so he tried a third time. Danny slapped my arms and I snapped out of my daydream "Ow! What was that for?!"

He pointed to Principle Perry and I looked at him "Oh, I'm sorry sir what were you say?"

He let out a sigh "Kris, Danny, you two may leave now."

"Wait guys don't leave me!"

They two left the room and I slumped in my chair "You guys suck"

"Sam pay attention."

"Hm? Yea I am."

He took in a deep breath and spoke "Do you remember what we talked about the last time that you came to visit me?"

"That if I got in trouble again that you would have to suspend me."

"Exactly, and now that will have to happen. Just answer me this, why did you do it?"

"Because I hate Jasmine and I didn't think I would have gotten caught any time soon."

He sighed again and balanced his chin on his hands "Sam you know I like you, you're a good kid and you know that I hate punishing people but it's come to that for you. This is the eighth time this year that you've been sent in here, you're only a sophomore and aren't creating a good reputation for yourself. I do hope that you will change during your suspension."

"I'll try only if my step mom doesn't scream at me to death first."

"Alright, now I will see you in two weeks. Hopefully with a better attitude."

He dismissed me and I left his office, it was the end of seventh period and there was only a few minutes until the bell rang to let school out. I went to my locker and got my stuff; I took out my skateboard and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

I found Kris and Danny waiting at the front of the school and we left a little early to play video games at Kris's place. When we got to Kris's house Danny and I immediately ran up to Kris's room to battle over who got the better controller, I of course won since my dad taught me how to wrestle.

Kris came up with some drinks and a few big bags of chips and we started playing Mega Fighters 4. I won the first round, Danny won the second round, and Kris won the third round. We would have continued playing but I heard my phone play a Good Charlotte song and it was a text from Dad saying to come home and that he needed to talk to me.

Kris looked over and asked "You listen to Good Charlotte? They're so old."

"So is your mom but you still listen to her."

"Hey that is different, and she's only 48."

"Anyways I gotta jet, I'll see you later."

I left Kris's house and rode my board back to my apartment only to be greeted by a women screaming at me, better known as my step mom. "We got a call from the school saying that you got suspended! Young lady you are in so much trouble!"

"Oh can it would you? I hate hearing you talk."

She gasped and looked at Dad angrily "Take care of this Richard." She stormed off into the other room to watch some TV and get me out of her head. "Could you at least be a little nicer to her?"

"If she stopped yelling in my face whenever I came back then maybe."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "So you got suspended?"

"Hehe yeah"

"Sam what have I told you about this? But that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Let's go into your room for this."

"Um alright"

We made our way into my room and Dad closed the door, I sat on my bad and Dad sat next to me. He looked at me and began to speak "I got a call today from a friend and it was about you. He told me that I have to send you away."

"What?!"

"Don't worry it's nothing bad but there is something that I haven't told you yet. You know how your mother left us when you were little?" I nodded and he continued "Well there was a reason for that and the reason is that…she is one of the Greek gods."

"Dad seriously, stop messing with me. It's not funny."

"I wish I was messing with you but I'm not, Aphrodite is your birth mother and you are a demi god."

"Wait why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Because I didn't feel that it was the right time but now I had to tell you, now start packing. We're leaving tonight."

"Wait Dad-"

Before I could finish he cut me off and left the room. "Well alright then!" I pulled out my suitcase from under my bed and began packing my stuff; I put in my headphones and listened to my favorite band, Good Charlotte.

I finished packing after about an hour because all I needed was clothes, electronics, toiletries, and other things. I rolled my suitcase to the living room and stood it next to the couch; I went to the fridge and took out a few slices of left over pizza to heat up in the microwave.

I charged my phone to make sure I had a full battery for the car ride since I didn't know how long it would be. I ate my pizza on the couch and watched My Cat from Hell on Animal Planet; Dad walked into the room and said "Okay we need to leave as soon as you're done eating."

"What? I thought we were leaving tonight?"

"Yea plans got switched, the sooner you get to where you need to be the better."

"Ugh fine but I'm not scarfing down my pizza." I continued to eat and Dad took my suitcase to put in his car. I finished eating soon after and got a quick drink of water, I walked out to the car and waited while Dad said goodbye to the she devil.

He came out to the car and I started my music, I held my skateboard in my lap and he turned the car on and drove out of New York. The rode that he took was completely empty except for a fenced off area that was filled with sheep and cows. Soon he stopped the car in front of a path that led into the forest; he got out of the car and took my suit case out.

I got out of the car and held my board at my side and looked at Dad "Uh Dad, Why are you stopping and taking out my suitcase?"

"Because this is where you need to be, you're going to be at a special camp for other demi gods. Camp half blood."

He gave me a hug and got back into the car "Wait so you're just leaving me here?!"

"Just follow the path and you'll find the gate. Love you!"

"Wait so does that mean I'm off the hook for getting suspended?"

"Not even close. Bye sweetie."

He started the car and turned it around and drove off into the sunset, I watched him as he drove away and I rolled my suitcase behind me as I walked onto the path into the forest. I started up my music as I walked and walked for a few minutes, it started to get dark and I was getting tired.

I stopped in front of a tree and put my suitcase next to me, I sat on the ground and leaned on the tree and decided to go to sleep. I could find the camp when it was brighter outside and I had more energy.


	2. The Pink Cabin

**Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave reviews!**

* * *

I slept peacefully that night and had a very nice dream about Jasmine falling face first from the top of one of her pyramids. The sun shined in my face and I woke up from my entertaining dream, I stretched and checked my phone to see that it was about nine in the morning.

I stood and stretched out my muscles and made some noises in the process, I yawned and kicked my suitcase onto its wheels. I followed the path and soon saw a gate that looked like a very small version of the Arc de Triomphe in France.

I looked up at it and then looked ahead of me; I took in a breath and walked through the gate. As I continued walking I heard the sound of people, I saw cabins and training areas and everyone stopped to look at me.

Suddenly a guy with short black hair and dark skin walked up to me, and were those goat legs?! "Why hello there little lady, you must be the new camper I heard we were getting. I'm Grover."

He held out his hand and I cautiously took it "I'm Sam"

"So who's your parent?"

"Um Aphrodite"

A look of shock spread across Grover's face and he asked "Are you sure? Because all of Aphrodite's other daughters are happy and pink, and usually wearing bikinis."

"Well I am nowhere near that. And did you say other daughters?"

"Just hold on a second."

He left for a moment and came back with a man that had a horse's ass, centaur to be exact. Grover looked up at the man/horse and asked "Chiron I need your held with this."

Chiron looked down at me with a smile and asked "Are you Richard's daughter?" I nodded and he turned back to Grover "She is Aphrodite's daughter Grover; now show her to her cabin. And could you and Percy show her around the camp?"

"Sure thing Chiron. Come one Sam; let's get you to your cabin."

He started walking and I followed him, he didn't say much but he did tell me what some of the things were. When we arrived at Aphrodite's cabin he knocked on the door and was greeted with giggles, hugs, and kisses on the cheek.

He stepped inside the cabin and motioned me to come in; I dragged my suitcase up the few stairs and stepped inside. I immediately froze in place and looked at the cabin in horror, the inside was completely pink. There were posters of Justin Bieber and One Direction plastered all over the walls and pink lace ran down the corners and edges of the walls.

This room was my living hell; I quickly turned around and booked it out of the cabin. Grover ran to the door and saw a boy with black hair and blue eyes "Hey Percy! Grab that girl for me!"

The boy did as he was told and grabbed me before I ran into the forest never to be seen again, thankfully I managed to grab onto a tree. "Sam let go of the tree!"

Grover ran over to me and took the boys place and tried to pull me off of the tree "No! There is no way I'm living in there!"

"What's so bad about it?"

"Everything! It is literally my living hell!"

Percy then said "I am so confused right now."

Grover replied "This is the new camper; she's one of Aphrodite's daughters."

My grip started to slip from the tree and suddenly Percy started pulling me off the tree with Grover. My hands slipped off of the trunk and I flew back and landed on the two boys. "Sam could you get off of us please?"

"Do I have to live in that cabin?"

"Yes but you will have your own room that you can do whatever you want with."

"Hmm let me think about it."

"Okay I didn't want to have to do this. Percy, it's time." Grover looked at Percy and he nodded, suddenly I felt two pairs of hands on each of my sides. They were seriously tickling me. I let out a scream and I started to squirm, I lashed my legs out and tried to pry their hands off of my sides.

"Oh god, stop it!"

Soon I was lying on the ground out of breath and the two boys were standing in victory "God I hate you two right now."

"Come on; let's get you settled into your cabin."

I sat up and Percy held out his hand, I turned to look at his face and I was in complete awe. He was gorgeous; his deep blue eyes shined in the sunlight and his black hair fell in front of his face. I shook my head and took his hand and he helped me up.

"I didn't properly introduce myself, I'm Percy."

"I'm Sam"

Grover then butted in and said "Hey Percy can you show her around? I gotta get her stuff in her room and then I have some protector stuff to do."

"Uh yeah sure, I can show her around."

"Thanks man, I'll see you later Sam."

He headed back into the Aphrodite cabin and there were many giggles after the door closed. Percy then turned and said with a joking smile "You coming or are you gonna stand there and watch grass grow?"

"Oh uh coming." I followed next to Percy as he showed me all over the camp, he told me what everything was used for and he told me what the camp was about. As we walked I almost got hit with an arrow a few times, when the tour was over we stopped in front of a cabin that was next to the lake and has a trident on it.

"What's this place?"

"It's my cabin."

"Ah I see, interesting."

"Yea I guess, come on in."

I followed behind Percy and we walked onto a dock that went over the edge of the lake, I cautiously sat down and Percy sat down next to me. "So your Aphrodite's daughter?"

"According to my Dad, yes."

"From what I've known her daughters are all happy and girly and pink and…bikini."

I let out a small laugh and replied "Yea well not me, I can't stand girly and pink stuff. That's why I always used to pull pranks on the cheerleaders with my friends at my school."

He looked at me with interest in his eyes and asked "You did? Like what?"

"Well we'd put rubber spiders in their lockers, hide their uniforms and pom poms in the boys bathroom and my personal favorite, sneak green hair dye into the shampoo and conditioner bottles in the showers."

Percy fell over laughing and I looked at him with a smile, suddenly my smile faded and I shook my head and thought to myself. **What is up with me? I never get this way about a guy, ever. So why now? Maybe not thinking about it will help.**

Percy regained his breath and sat up "Oh god, I can tell I'm gonna like you."

**Like? Oh god I'm thinking about it! No! Get out of my head! I must not think about it!**

I quickly came up with a question that popped into my head "So uh what kind of music are you into?"

"Well I love some of the old bands like Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, and N Sync. Some people think I'm weird for liking them though."

"I don't think it's weird at all, I love those bands."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I grew up on those bands."

"I have found another person like me!"

I laughed at Percy and we talked more about what we were into and not into, and it turned out that we had a lot in common. We both liked the same kinds of video games, bands, and food. Suddenly there was the sound of a gong being hit and Percy stood up in happiness "Lunch time, come on you can sit with me, Grover and our friends Luke and Annabeth.

I stood up and I followed him to the lunch area, today's menu consisted of subway sandwiches, bags of chips, salads, and soda. When Percy and I got our food he led me to a table where Grover, a guy with short blonde hair, and a girl with long brown hair sat.

The blonde greeted Percy with a smile "Hey Percy what's up?" He then spotted me and went all cool guy "And who is this new girl?"

Percy sat next to Grover and I sat in between Percy and the blonde boy, "I'm Sam, one of Aphrodite's daughters."

Blondie almost choked on his soda when I said that "You're Aphrodite's daughter?" I nodded and took a bite of my sandwich "You don't seem like one of her daughters, they're usually all giggly, pink, and wearing bikinis."

"Yea well I can't stand any of that."

"So you're kind of like the weird step sister to them?"

"Probably, I don't doubt it."

"Well anyway, I'm Luke."

The girl looked at me with a smile and introduced herself "And I'm Annabeth, it's not every day that I meet a tomboy daughter of Aphrodite."

"Well consider that day to be today." I smiled at her and we shook hands, the five of us chatted as we ate our lunch and we agreed to hangout after lunch. When we all finished Annabeth grabbed my wrist and I got pulled into the forest with everyone else, soon we ended up on the top of a cliff that if you jumped off you would land in the lake.

Annabeth let go of my wrist and looked at the view, the four sat down in a circle and I sat with them. We all talked for a while and I enjoyed it, **maybe this camp won't be as bad I thought it would. I already made four new friends; the only bad thing about this is that I now have super girly sisters. But they won't be a problem; I'm just going to need my rubber spiders.**


	3. My Secret Talent

**Hello my lovelies! I extremely apologize for the late update, I've been worrying about school and i haven't gotten much of a chance to update. And because I've been writing an Ed Edd n Eddy fanfiction, so anyway please don't be mad and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A few weeks had flown by and I had gotten adjusted to the regular routine around the camp. Grover had finally convinced me to sleep in the cabin with my 'sisters' after I had slept outside for the first week. And Annabeth and I had spent a lot of time together; I couldn't help it we got along really well.

I was lying on my bed in my room away from all of the pink and girly and played on my laptop, I was on YouTube and I was looking up violin videos. A secret about myself that no one in the world knew was that I loved to play the violin, I had my own violin that I bought with Christmas and birthday money and I would play it whenever I was home alone.

I had taught myself to play with how to videos online and learned in an instant. I hid my violin under my bed just in case any of my 'sisters' decided to barge into my room and snoop around. I looked outside and the sun was starting to set, everyone would be at dinner around this time and I wasn't really hungry so I got off of my bed and took my violin case out from under the bed.

I looked down at it with a smile and whispered "Hey old friend, how you been?" I stuck the case under my shirt and slowly opened the door, I peeked out into the rest of the cabin to make sure the coast was clear and thankfully it was.

I looked out the window and spotted the cliff that Annabeth, Percy, Luke, and Grover had dragged me to. I cautiously left the cabin and made sure that everyone was at dinner, I then made my way up to the cliff and stopped when I reached the top.

I walked to the middle of the flat space and set the case on the ground; I opened it with a click and took out the beautiful instrument. I stood and placed the violin on my chin; I took in a breath and started to play. I played Lindsey Stirling's violin version of The Phantom of the Opera and was immediately taken out of the normal world and into the music world.

I had watched every single one of her videos and memorized the music by heart; I then practiced whenever I got the chance and became a natural within a few months. As I played I used the whole flat cliff space as my stage and twirled as I played, the sunlight from the setting sun hit my skin like a warm kiss.

A cool breeze blew past me and blew my hair behind my back, the trees the surrounded me flew by in a flash of green as I twirled and the smell of pine made its way into my nose. I smiled and completely forgot that I was in the real world, it was like I had been put into a trance as soon as I started playing.

Nothing else in the world matter to me when I was in this state and I didn't notice anything that happened around me.

Percy's POV

Luke, Annabeth, Grover and I finished eating dinner and suddenly the thought of Sam came into my mind. I looked at Grover and asked "Have you seen Sam at all today?"

"Nah, I haven't seen her all day." Grover replied

I looked at Annabeth and Luke and asked "What about you two?"

"I saw her at breakfast but that was it." Annabeth replied and Luke asked "You guys wanna go see if she's in her cabin?"

"Sure" I replied, we all got up from our table and headed over to Aphrodite's cabin. Grover knocked on the door and it slowly opened, he poked his head inside and yelled "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

There was silence, so we walked in and made our way to Sam's room. The door was open and the room was empty "Well she's not in here so where could she be?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'm starting to get worried, it's getting dark." Annabeth replied

Suddenly Grover told us all to be quiet; he listened for a moment and asked "Do you guys hear a violin?"

We all listened and heard the faint sound of a violin being played, "Yeah I hear it but it's really faint." I replied. Luke looked out the window and looked at the cliff "Hey guys I think it's coming from the cliff." We ran over to the window and I saw a small figure and asked "Do you guys think that's Sam?"

"I don't know but we better go check." Grover replied. We all ran out of the Aphrodite cabin and made our way to the cliff. As we got higher the sound of the violin grew louder and louder with each step we took. When we finally reached the top we stopped and stared at the figure I saw, it really was Sam.

She twirled all around the cliff space as she played her violin; I thought to myself **I didn't know she played the violin. She didn't really seem like the type of person to play the violin but here she is, playing it like she's a pro. **I didn't know what happened to my mind but I kept thinking that she looked beautiful. The way the setting sun shined off of her smooth skin and the way she twirled almost took me into a trance of just her.

Sam's POV

I had started playing another one of Lindsey Stirling's songs Crystallize and I had reached the end of it, the sun had pretty much set so I finished up the song and stopped at the edge of the cliff. I finished the last notes and put the violin to my side; I caught my breath and put the instrument and its stick on the ground next to my foot.

Suddenly I heard the sound of clapping and I spun around with wide eyes only to see Grover, Annabeth, Luke, and Percy. Percy walked to me and said "You never told me that you played the violin, you're really good."

I took a small step back and my cheeks turned a bright shade of pink **why must he so cute?!** I thought to myself. I took another small step back and tried to speak but only stuttered, suddenly I felt my foot fall and it took my whole body with it.

I had stepped back a little too much and the edge of the cliff that my foot was on had crumbled and I fell back off of the cliff. As I fell it felt like I was in slow motion, my arms were stretched out and Percy ran to grab my hand but he wasn't quick enough.

I fell fast to the lake and hit the water with a loud splash, the splash echoed throughout the camp and everyone ran to the lake to see what it was. I would have been fine; it just would have hurt my back really bad, except there was a little detail that I missed. I couldn't swim.

I flailed my arms and kicked my legs and tried my hardest to stay above water but it was no use, I sank down under the water. I had inhaled a mouthful of water in the process. Percy quickly jumped off of the cliff and fell down into the water, I sank about 30 feet and I had lost my breath. My lungs were straining and I started to lose consciousness, the water was dark and I couldn't really see anything.

I slowly slipped out of consciousness and my eyes closed, I was then a dead weight that sank to the bottom of the lake. Percy swam down into the blackness after me and saw a gleam of light; the sunlight that was left had shined off of my belt and gave Percy a perfect location to where I was.

He quickly swam down to me and wrapped his arm around my waist; he hoisted me up as he swam to the surface and took in a gasp of air when he reached the surface. He swam to the beach with me in his arm and laid me down on the sand, everyone crowded around us and Percy hovered over me.

He put his hands on my chest and lightly pushed, he then pinched my nose and put his lips to mine and breathed into my mouth. He repeated this a few times while saying wake up in a worried voice, I started to come back to consciousness and I felt a pair of lips on mine.

I coughed and water spit out from my throat, I opened my eyes and saw Percy's face close to mine. He sighed in relief and hugged me, I coughed again and my cheeks turned a bright red. He whispered into my ear "I'm so glad you're alright, that was a close one wasn't it?"

He pulled away and continued to look at me with a smile, I looked around and noticed all of the campers and asked "What just happened?"

"Percy just gave you CPR." Said a girl with short black hair, I looked back at Percy and a small blush spread across his. He scratched the back of his head and smiled, my face turned a darker shade of red and I thought to myself **well that was diffidently not a way that I thought I would have my first kiss.**

Luke and Annabeth ran through the crowd and Luke gave Percy two towels, he wrapped a towel around himself and wrapped the other one around me. Annabeth helped me up and put her arm around me "Come on; let's get you dried off and out of these wet clothes."


	4. help

**Hello! I apologize for not updating, I've been working on a lot of other stories lately and completely forgot. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave reviews. They are most appreciated.**

* * *

A few days later I had recovered from the scene that happened by staying in my bed all day. Annabeth had come to visit me and brought me the meals of the day. When I had finally decided to get out of bed and do something, I walked around my room while I thought of something to do.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and my sisters walked in. "Uh can I help you?" I asked

"You can actually. Girls, hold her down." Replied one of them.

Five of them slowly walked towards me and held me still. The other four held up clothes, a big box, and hair electronics. I stared in horror at the items and tried my hardest to get away; sadly my sisters were a lot stronger than I thought.

The four holding the items walked towards me and started their operation. Twenty minutes had passed and they had finished, they had brought me outside and ran back into the cabin and locked the door. I looked down at my outfit and let out a blood curdling scream, I started to run but I fell on my face.

I heard Luke and Percy faintly say "Was that Sam?" and "Come on let's go find her and make sure she's alright." I quickly stood up but wobbled, when I regained my balance I quickly made my way to hide behind a tree.

I heard Luke and Percy running closer and then they stopped, the two looked around and Luke asked Percy "Are you sure that that scream was Sam's?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

As they tried to find me I quietly tried to make my escape, I took a few steps but then fell flat on my face. Percy looked towards the tree I was hiding behind and asked "Did you hear that?"

Luke nodded and the two walked towards the tree, only to find a girl lying on the ground. "Hey miss are you alright?" Percy asked

I sat up and turned my head to face the voice, when I saw Percy's face I froze. He took a step back and looked at me "Sam? Is that you?" Luke walked up to Percy and saw me and got the same look of shock that Percy had.

"Sadly it is me" I replied with a look of shame, Percy helped me up and the two boys got a good look at me. Unlike my normal black skinny jeans and t-shirt style, I was wearing a skirt and a pink tube top. I had three inch heels on and my blonde hair was curly instead of its normal straight. My makeup consisted of two coats of mascara, black eye liner on the top and the bottom, light pink eye shadow, and red lipstick.

This had been my first time wearing makeup ever and my brown eyes had really popped out. "Can one of you bring me something sharp so I can stab myself with it?" I asked

"No!" The two yelled

"Besides you look great." Luke said

"I look like a girl. I don't like it." I replied

The two boys laughed and Percy put an arm around me "Come on, you can borrow one of my shirts." He walked to his cabin with his arm still around me and Luke followed next to us. We had gotten multiple stares and people had whispered to each other about if I was a new girl or something.

When we finally arrived Percy closed up his cabin and he got me one of his shirts and a pair of his shorts. He came back and handed them to me and left with Luke so I could change. After a few minutes I yelled that they could come back in.

"Hey you don't look too bad in my clothes." Percy laughed

I blushed and quickly walked past the two, I continued walking when Percy yelled "Hey where are you going?!"

"Back to my cabin!" I yelled back as my face burned. When I finally got back to my cabin I tried opening the front door but it was still locked, I sighed and walked over to my window and thankfully it was open. "Looks like the girls forgot to close it."

I climbed through and fell to my floor; I shut the window and closed the curtain. I started to take off Percy's shirt to change into my own clothes but stopped about half way off. I put it back on and fixed it, then went to go lie on my bed and listen to music.

"Curse this shirt for being so comfy." I muttered to myself

I took out my phone and put my playlist on shuffle, after a few songs I decided to take a nap. That is until a certain song came on that shot my eyes open. "What? I don't have this song on here."

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess, I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that_

_Who do you think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of?_

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it? Uh, oh_

_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh_

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling?  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad_

_No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

_This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love_

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love_"

As the song played I looked around my room and the only face I saw on my posters was Percy's. I checked my phone and even my lock screen was Percy, I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "C-Could it be that I'm actually…in…l-love?" I asked myself

Suddenly I jumped from my bed and gripped my hair and screamed. "No! I couldn't be! I've never even had a crush on any guy before in my entire life!" I fell to my floor and lie on my back once more. "What has happened to me?"


End file.
